Crimson Rose
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Alice and Fabia are best friends. Fabia is obsessed with supernatural things so one day, Fabia and Alice approach a haunted vampire mansion and become maids as their punishment. Pairings: Shun x Alice and Ren x Fabia.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Rose

Ch. 1- The mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

Pairings: Shun x Alice and Ren x Fabia

"Look Alice! We're here!" Fabia exclaimed to her friend. Alice Gehabich had finally caught up with her best friend Fabia Sheen, who had an interest in supernatural things. The two girls arrived at a large black mansion with a black stone gate. There also was a sign that said NO TREPASSING that was written with red paint. "Fabia, I'm going back home, this is too dangerous. And besides, we're not allowed to go in here, did you see the sign?" Alice said to her and pointing to the sign at the same time. Fabia looked back and frowned, "Geez Alice, I could get valuable information for the supernatural club at our school by going to this." Fabia opened the gate. "What supernatural stuff is in this mansion?" Alice asked. "I researched this place on the internet at school and found out that 900 year old vampires live here." explained Fabia. Alice shuddered, "I wanna go back to my house!" She wailed. Fabia then pulled her arm. "Come on Alice, this is going to be a wonderful experience for both of us." Alice shook her head. "No, I wanna go back home. Let me go Fabia." Alice struggled her hand. Fabia did sad puppy eyes at her best friend. Alice blushed, "Fine, let's go in, but if something bad happens, it's going to be your entire fault." Alice said. "I'll take all of the blame." said Fabia. They both opened the black stone gate and walked in. They saw crimson roses all over the yard. They soon approached a tall wooden door that was carved with curls and roses. "Is anyone there?" Fabia asked as she knocked on the knocker.

No response came.

"Maybe they aren't home." Alice suggested. Fabia shook her head, "No! They must be home!" She exclaimed nervously as she knocked again and again. "Fabia, maybe we should come back tomorrow." Alice suggested again. "NO! I was dreaming to come here to find supernatural things." She wailed. Soon, the door opened, "Hey, the door was open!" Fabia exclaimed happily. Alice sighed, sometimes she loved Fabia like a sister, and other times, she loathed her for her obsession. They went inside and looked around. The room had red walls and the floor was black. There were pictures hung all over the wall. There also was a piano in the corner. A stairway was across from them. "This must be the living room Alice." whispered Fabia. "Why are you whispering?" Alice whispered back.

Fabia looked at Alice, "People may live here, or maybe the vampires are hiding from us." she whispered. Alice nodded. They crept quietly through the living room and soon approached the back door. Fabia slowly opened it, causing creaky noises. From the top of the stairway was a maid dressed in black and white frilly clothes was watching them. "I must inform Shun-sama and Ren-sama about this. There are intruders in this mansion." She walked away to a black door. She opened the door slowly, "Hello? Is anyone there?" she squeaked. "Nanami? What is it?" a dark voice boomed. Nanami walked over slowly. "Ren-sama! There are intruders in this mansion." She babbled. The room became silent. "Who are they?" he asked. Nanami's palms were sweating. "Two young women." she said. A shadow walked toward Nanami. "Didn't they read the sign brother planted in front of the mansion? Anyway, bring them here, I shall punish them." he hissed. Nanami nodded and scuttled out of the room.

Fabia looked around, "Nothing seems interesting here." She sighed. Alice was looking at a grandfather clock. _Something's not right about this clock, I can't figure out what is wrong._ "Alice? Is there something wrong?" Fabia asked. Alice shook her head. "I wanna get out of here; this place gives me the creeps." She said. "Aww….come on! Are you gonna be a little baby?" teased Fabia. Alice glared at Fabia. "No…..I'm not!" She snapped. Fabia stuck her tongue out at her. "Stop it!" said Alice, feeling a little hurt. Fabia then left to explore more. _Geez Fabia. _Alice rudely thought. Suddenly, Nanami approached Alice with a smile on her face. "Hello." she greeted. "Aaaahhhhhhh!" Alice squealed. "Don't be afraid of me, I'm a servant here. My name is Nanami." She told her. "N-Nanami?" she said her name. Nanami smiled, "That's my name." She told her. Alice stood up and shook hands. "My name is Alice Gehabich. You live here right?" asked Alice. Nanami nodded, "Of course I live here." She told her.

"Do vampires live here?" Alice questioned. "Yes it is true that vampires live here, although they don't like visitors." Nanami explained. "Alice, did you read the sign that was out there?" She then asked. Alice nodded, "I read the sign, but you see, my friend is obsessed with the supernatural things at school, so she dragged me along. I told her not to go in, but she didn't listen." She explained. Nanami nodded. "Oh well, I don't know how I will be able to explain to Ren-sama!" She sighed. "Who's Ren-sama?" Alice asked. "He's one of the vampires that live here." The maid told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Rose

Ch.2-Inside the Mansion

Pairings: Shun x Alice and Ren x Fabia

**Sayuri Lapis**: **Hey everyone, this is Ch.2 of Crimson Rose, enjoy! I got this idea when I was reading a manga series that had a monster in it and I thought it was kinda cool to do something like this. Originally, this was supposed to be a Shun x Fabia story but I thought Fabia would go better with Ren for this story. No offense to the Shurisu fans, but I am not a huge fan of this couple. I like Shun x Fabia and Joe x Alice better. I don't own Bakugan. **

In a dim dark room, pitch black curtains swayed back and forth as the cool wind blew. A frightening shadow approached the window, who was Ren Krawler. He had brown skin and spiky white hair. He looked out of the window and saw the sign that his brother named Shun Kazami planted. It still stood there. "Baka Shun…" he muttered. "Ren, I heard two intruders came into this mansion." another shadow approached him. Ren looked behind him and saw his brother, Shun Kazami walk out of the dark part of the room. He had jet black hair that went up to his shoulders and almond shaped eyes with Topaz colored Irises. He wore a black uniform similar to the ones in the Vampire Knight anime and manga. "Yeah, Nanami told me. I'll have to punish them." Ren told him. Shun sat down on a velvety black chair and took out a bottle of wine. He poured some into a fancy black cup. "Who are those people?" Shun then asked. Ren glared at Shun. "I don't know brother!" he snapped. "Don't call me brother Ren. We're half-brothers, remember?" Shun reminded Ren. Ren stood up, "How are we going to punish them?" Shun asked as he sipped the wine. "Maybe we'll make them maids." Ren suggested. Shun placed his cup down onto a table. "Maids aren't a bad idea." The raven haired vampire said and stood up. He took a rose out and put it into his mouth. "Let's charm our visitors, or shall we say intruders?" Shun purred. Ren nodded, "Yeah, let's go find them." The two vampire boys walked out of the room.

Fabia continued to wander around the mansion looking for things. "Nothing intriguing here." She sighed. At first, she was excited to come here, but now she realized that there was nothing here. She looked at the walls. There were paintings of vampires everywhere. She shuddered as one looked at her. "Alice was right; this place gives me the creeps. I'll find her so we can get out of here." She walked through the hallways until she heard a gong. She froze and turned around. It was only the grandfather clock. Fabia continued walking but she looked back to make sure that no one was following her. _Why do I feel that someone is watching me? _She thought. When Fabia arrived, she appeared to a new room. "Huh? I don't remember seeing this hallway." She said. She looked around. She saw different paintings hung, although this time, they were creepier than ever. "I wanna get out of here." Fabia wailed. She ran but every time, she ran into a different hallway. When she stopped, she stared at the paintings. Suddenly, the vampires in the paintings flew out of the frames and flew around Fabia. They were savagely smiling at her. "HELP ME!" She screamed. Alice and Nanami heard a voice. "Fabia!" Alice cried. "What's the matter Alice?" Nanami asked. "It's my friend Fabia, she just yelled for help." Alice explained. "Where is she?" Nanami asked. "I don't know, let's look." Alice and Nanami ran to find Fabia. Soon, a pole flew and hit Fabia on the head really hard. "Duhh…" She slurred and fell to the ground.

Later, she woke up and found herself in a bed. She sat up and looked around. The room was black and decorated with roses and satin ribbons. She put her hand on the mattress. The mattress was soft. "Where am i?" She wondered. "You're in my room!" A voice boomed. Fabia shivered for a moment. She then saw a shadow approach her. He had white spiky hair and brown skin. He wore a pitch black uniform and black shoes. He took a chair and sat down next to the bed. "Who are you?" He asked her. Fabia gulped, Ren could tell she was nervous, "I'm not going to be mad, just tell me your name." He told her. Fabia sighed and took a deep breath. "My name is Fabia Sheen." She told him. "Fabia…Anyway, my name is Ren Krawler." Ren started. The dark blue haired girl nodded. Ren then glared at Fabia. "Did you read the sign that was outside?" He coldly asked. Fabia wasn't paying attention, "What did you say?" She asked. Ren took a deep breath. "I SAID DID YOU READ THE SIGN OUTSIDE!" He yelled. "What sign?" Fabia asked, clueless. Ren slapped his forehead. _Man, this girl is a dumbhead. _He thought. "The sign that said No Trepassing that was painted with red." Ren explained. Fabia thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, that sign. What about it?" She flopped back down. "That meant that you can't come inside this mansion. Why did you come in?" Ren growled. "I came in for research." Fabia explained. "What research?" Ren growled again. "Research about vampires for my club at school." Fabia said. Ren stood up and banged his hand against the wall. "What's wrong?" Fabia asked. Ren glared at Fabia. "Don't make anyone visit this place." He hissed. His irises changed color. Now they were bloodshot red. His vampire fangs showed. "Are you a vampire?" Fabia asked. Ren nodded, "When I get angry, I go out of control and have a lust." He whispered. He then got on top of Fabia. "What are you doing?" Fabia nervously asked. "I'm gonna fuck ya!" He slithered his hand on Fabia's thigh and tried to pull her skirt up. "EYYAAAHHHHHH!" Fabia screamed. Suddenly, Nanami and Alice ran into the room. "Fabia! I have been searching all over for you! Are you alright?" Alice asked. Fabia nodded, "I am except this pervert here was trying to fuck me!" She cried. Nanami walked over to Ren. "You need to do something about those urges you have Ren." She sighed. Ren's irises then changed back to gold. "Yeah, Nanami, where's brother?" He asked the maid. "Oh, Shun is in his room." Nanami said. "Who's Shun?" Fabia asked. "He's my brother." Ren answered her. He then looked at Alice. "Who are you?" He asked her. Alice shivered when she looked at his gold irises. "I'm Alice Gehabich." She shyly said. Ren smiled, "I'm Ren Krawler. Nice to meet you." He shook hands. Alice shyly smiled and shook hands with Ren. Ren then glared at Fabia. "Since you and Alice came in here breaking the rule, you're going to be punished." Ren told them. "What's the punishment?" Alice asked. "You're going to become maids." Ren explained. "EHHHH?" Alice and Fabia exclaimed at the same time

TBC

Please read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson Rose

Ch.3-Comfort

**Sayuri Lapis****: Hi everyone Thanks for the reviews. I have never got that many reviews before. Someone tell me this is not a glitch from the website or something. Oh and Mitsuki, the manga is called Fiancé wa Monster!? By Pink Hanamori. ON WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah, I don't own Bakugan either.**

"What do you mean by punishment?" Fabia nervously asked. "You guys went into this house without permission. No one told you to go in." Ren snapped. "Cool down, you don't need to cry over spilled milk." Fabia rolled her eyes. Ren's gold irises turned back into bloodshot red. "No one smarts me here." He hissed. He was about to go on top of Fabia but Nanami pulled his shirt. "SETTLE DOWN." She sharply scolded. Ren rolled his eyes and sighed. "What is our punishment?" Alice fearfully asked. Before Ren could answer though, the door opened and Ren's brother, Shun Kazami came in. "What's going on in here?" He asked. "Ren-sama is having uncontrollable urges Shun-sama." Nanami bowed to the raven-haired vampire. Shun walked over to Ren and stood in front of him. "You need to take medication tonight." Shun whispered into Ren's ear. "I know that." Ren whispered back. Shun Kazami then looked at Fabia and Alice. "Who are these young maidens?" Shun asked. "They're not maidens Shun; they're the intruders that broke into the house earlier today." Ren sharply said. Shun then looked at Ren. "We'll, they don't look like intruders. They seem to be friendly flowers frolicking around." Shun told him. Fabia and Alice stared at Ren. "Who is he?" Fabia asked Ren. "My brother, his name is Shun Kazami. He seems to be very absent-minded sometimes." Ren answered. "Is he a vampire like you?" Alice asked. Ren nodded. "Wait, are you a vampire Ren?" Fabia asked. Ren banged his forehead onto the wall. "For the last time, I am a vampire! You need someone to tell you that for like 10 million times?" He yelled. He opened his mouth and his fangs grew a little. "This is the last straw." He roared. Nanami once again had to calm him down by giving him a massage. "Ma'am, please don't ask stupid questions that make Ren-sama go berserk." Nanami pleaded. "Ok umm…What's your name?" Fabia asked. Nanami smiled at Fabia. "My name is Nanami. Are you Fabia?" Nanami then asked. Fabia Sheen nodded, "Yes, how did you know?" She stood up from the bed. "Your kind friend Alice Gehabich told me." Nanami explained. Alice watched Ren calming down from Nanami's massage. "Is it true that you guys are really vampires?" Alice anxiously asked Ren. Ren nodded, "Yeah, look at my fangs." He opened his mouth. Alice saw his small fangs. "But weren't they longer seconds ago?" She sat down. "Yes they were. Thanks to your stupid friend, I got a temper and they grew long. Whenever vampires get angry, they don't go on huge tempers like I do." Ren explained to her. "Oh." Alice said. She then looked at her watch. "I have to go home. Grandfather is waiting for me." She stood up. "You're not going anywhere." Ren snapped his fingers. The doors then slammed shut. Alice and Fabia tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Why did you lock us in for?" Fabia yelled. "You two intruded into this house without consent. Now you are going to pay for that by working as maids for us." Ren casually said. "What? Maids? I need to go home Ren! Please let me go to grandfather!" Alice cried. Ren shook his head in pity. "Too bad, both of you need to learn your lesson." he told them. Shun nodded his head in agreement. "You will live with us now." Shun told them. Alice started crying. Nanami walked over to Alice and patted her on the back. "It's not that bad Alice. It'll be fun." Nanami tried to cheer her up. Alice continued crying, only this time though she cried harder. Fabia felt bad for Alice, so she walked over to Ren. "Let her go home. She has a family that loves her. Don't you have parents?" She glared at Ren in the eye. Ren snapped his fingers and soon, Fabia was in mid-air. "Whaaa?" She started. Ren pointed to the bed, and Fabia fell back there. "Ouch, what was that for?" Fabia screamed. "No matter what, both of you are staying here." Ren said. Fabia opened her mouth and clasped it back together, not saying anything. "I'll put up a barrier so you girls won't get out of here." Ren said. "But Ren, they have school and parents, what are we going to do about that?" Shun asked. Ren observed his brother for a little bit. "You're right. We'll brainwash their parents and we'll investigate the school they go to." Ren answered. Alice stopped crying. "You're going to br-br-brainwash our parents?" She squeaked. Ren nodded, "They'll forget about you."

More tears came out of Alice's eyes. She then started crying again and hugged Nanami. "That's not fair at all!" Fabia yelled, trying not to cry. "Too bad." Ren sighed. "I'll have to get your uniforms." He stood up. He glared at Fabia. "You're coming with me." He growled. Fabia nodded and stood up. Ren then looked at Nanami. "Nanami, can you come with me?" He asked her. Nanami nodded, "Anything for you Ren-sama." She stood up and gestured Fabia to come over. Fabia walked over to Nanami. Ren unlocked the room. "Come on." He growled. Fabia and Nanami nodded and walked out of the room. Soon, Shun and Alice were alone. Shun walked over to the sobbing Alice. "Don't cry madam, I don't like to see beautiful ladies like you cry." He hushed her and gave her a handkerchief. Alice stopped crying and looked at Shun. "You think I'm a beautiful lady?" She asked Shun. Shun nodded, "What's your name?" He asked her. Alice dabbed the handkerchief against her eyes. "Alice Gehabich." She whispered. Shun kindly smiled at her. "Alice is a beautiful name. It suits your face." Alice then looked at the handkerchief, it smelled like roses. "This is yours." She told him. Shun shook his head. "I don't want it you can keep it." He took her hand. "What are you doing?" Alice asked. Shun kissed her hand softly. "I was trying to cheer you up." He pleasantly told her. Alice blushed and observed her hand. It had a light kiss mark. Shun then looked at Alice's brown eyes. "What is your friend's name Alice?" He asked her. "Fabia Sheen." Alice told Shun. Shun then stood up and held her hand. "It may seem that my brother Ren Krawler is scary, but he really is a kind guy Alice. Do you understand?" He asked her. "Yes." Alice answered. "Would you care if we go to my room?" Shun politely asked her. Alice nodded, "That's fine with me." She stood up. Soon, there was a loud creak. Alice yelped and hugged Shun. "It's ok ; it's just the loud creaks." He comforted her. Alice then pulled herself away from Shun. "Where's your room?" She asked. Shun took her hand and held it. "Don't be scared." he told her. Alice nodded. Both of them walked out of Ren's room.

"No way am I wearing that maid dress!" Fabia pouted. "Put it on, or I am going to throw a huge fit and go crazy again." Ren hissed. Fabia looked at the maid dress. It was red and black and decorated with frills and came with a frilly cap that maids wear. It also came with black fishnet thigh-lengthed socks with red and black frills at the top. The shoes were also red. "Fabia-chan, please put it on." Nanami said. Fabia grumbled and nodded. Seconds later, Fabia came out of the changing room. "It looks nice on you." Ren complimented her. Fabia was so ticked off, "It doesn't look nice on me! It's too short." She cried. "Nonsense, it looks fine on you." Ren said. Fabia rolled her eyes. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be working in these outfits." Ren said. Fabia sighed and moved her head up and down.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson Rose

Ch.4-Action

**Sayuri Lapis: Hey everyone, sorry it has been a while. I was busy with things. Here's chapter 4 of Crimson Rose. I don't own Bakugan. **

Alice and Shun both walked over to a wood door. "What is this?" Alice asked. "My room." Shun replied. "Oh." Alice muttered. Shun then touched the gold knob and the door opened, Alice gasped at what she saw. "Woww!" She cried in excitement. "Do you like it Madamoiselle Alice?" The raven haired man asked. Alice nodded. She eagerly looked around for many things. She saw beautiful paintings hung everywhere. There were roses. There was also a mirror encarved with gold. "Do you want to sleep together tonight my dear Alice?" Shun asked. "Uh-huh." Alice said, not paying attention. "Then it is settled." Shun said. "Wait WHAT?" Alice screeched. "I just asked that if you want to sleep together tonight." Shun told her. "No way!" Alice screeched again. Shun then pushed her against the wall. "What are yo-" Alice then felt warm lips against hers. She soon realized it was Shun. She then pushed him away from her, and slapped him on the cheek. "I hate you." She yelled and ran out of the room. Shun just sat there, on the floor, stunned.

"WORK IT UP! WORK IT UP!" Ren screamed. Fabia sighed as she carried the bags that held the maid clothes. "Ren-sama, please go calm on Fabia-chan." Nanami reminded the white haired vampire. "Fuck it old lady!" Ren snapped. "Don't talk like that!" Nanami snapped at Ren. Fabia snickered softly as she saw Ren get scolded. "I heard that laugh Fabia." Ren growled. Fabia then looked at Ren and put a innocent face on. "What?" She asked sweetly. "Sweet talk won't work on me." Ren growled again. "Stop your bickering both of you." Nanami scolded both of them. Soon, both of them arrived upstairs and Fabia saw Alice crying. "Alice, what's wrong?" Fabia asked. "Shun...Kissed...Me..." She sobbed. "HE WHAT?" Fabia screamed. "Kissed me." Alice said in a low voice. Shun then came walking over. Alice then saw Shun walk over. He had a big red spot on his cheek. "Disgusting." Fabia muttered and glared at Shun. "Let me kiss you then." Shun puckered his lips. Before he kissed Fabia though, Ren hit him on the head. "Not so fast." He said as he stared at Shun unconscious. Ren then looked at Fabia and Alice. "Leave him. Follow me." He ordered. Both girls nodded while Nanami sat on the ground. "Shun-sama..." She started.

Soon, they arrived to a red room. "These are the changing rooms." He said. Both girls nodded and walked into a room. Fabia took out the outfit. It didn't look that bad but it was too frilly. She took off her uniform and put the outfit on. It was too short. It actually showed her panties a little. _Did Ren buy these for..._ She thought. She then started to heat up when she had the answer. _That pervert. _She angrily thought. She then stomped out of the dressing room. She saw Ren waiting. "Wonder-" Fabia kicked his crotch before he even finished his sentence. She then stomped to Alice's door. "Alice? Are you done?" She asked. "Yeah." Alice answered. Alice then came out wearing the exact looked short too,in fact too short. Ren then stood up, looking really pissed off. "You are going to get punished for this Fabia Sheen," He hissed.

TBC


End file.
